Fireflies
by Angel-Tami
Summary: "Solo era una salida en el bosque, no sabia lo mucho que cambiaria nuestra relacion..."Phinbella


Sali volando de mi casa se me hacia tarde, pero de todas maneras no era mi culpa, me pase todo el dia horneando la galletas que me pidió, mas la merienda que me obligo a hacerle, pero creo que valdrá la pena. Me subí rápidamente a mi bicicleta y pedalee hasta el bosque.

Verán, perdí una apuesta y tenia dos opciones, o vestirme como metarela (ODIO,ODIO ese estilo de música), aparte de todo era 80% cuero y me iba a convertir en Isabella a la broster (frita) si me ponía esa cosa, y la segunda era hacerle la merienda y 50 galletas con chispas de chocolate. No lo he mencionado, pero a Phineas le encanta mi comida, en especial mis galletas, un día se comió 20 sin darse cuenta!, y eran de esas de tamaño regular, no las chiquitas que venden en paquetes.

La apuesta era con quien se quedaría Ferb, yo aposte a Gretchen y el aposto a Vanessa y bueno el dia ue tuvo una cita con ella (Vanessa), lo seguimos casi todo el tiempo para ver que pasaba y su "despedida" duro mas de 10 minutos, hubieran seguido de no ser porque me escondí detrás de un árbol y silbe fuertemente haciendo que esos dos se separaran. Phineas me comento que no lograba entender porque Ferb era capaz de cometer miles de estupideces con tal de impresionarlas, simplemente no sabe lo que es el amor todavía, aun a sus 16 años seguía siendo el mismo ajeno de antes…, pero la inocencia se le había reducido…no voy a entrar en detalles.

Aunque hay algo que me ha tenido como loca dando vueltas por mi cabeza, un día habíamos terminado de construir otro del los inventos y como de costumbre había desaparecido, no sé de dónde habrá salido el tema , pero yo le comente a Gretchen, que uno de mis sueños era ver cientos de luciérnagas juntas. No se si sere solo yo , Phineas se mostro muy interesado ante el hecho a pesar de que no intervino para nada.

-Una tarde entera solo para los dos…-Suspire. No iba a desaprovecharla. Estacione mi bicicleta y la ate a un árbol. Cogí la canasta en la que tenia la comida y me encamine dentro del bosque, había un lago muy hermoso a mi parecer y alli quedamos en encontrarnos.

Cuando llegue lo encontré parado, tirando piedras al lago, me rei, la última vez que estuvimos acá, tiramos piedras para ver quién era más fuerte y la mía fue mas lejos-Todavía tratas de ganar a la mejor?!-Exclame. El se volteo sonriendo.

-Hola Isabella!, trajiste la merienda?

-Claro que si triangulo!-Exclame divertida acercándome a el.

-Oye!

-Es la verdad…

-Bueno lo que sea!, tengo hambre-Dijo mirando la canasta y haciendo un gesto con su lengua.

-Nada de galletas hasta haber terminado tu comida!-Le dije quitando la canasta de sus manos y poniéndole un sándwich frente a el.

-Si mama…-Dijo el rodando los ojos y comiendo el sándwich de mala gana.

-Mejor ayúdame a extender esta manta, que calladito te ves mas bonito-Extendimos la manta y saque el resto de la comida de la casta excepto las galletas, las deje allí y colgué la canasta en la rama de un árbol cercano, para evitar que se las comiera.

Para mi, la tarde fue maravillosa, solo Phineas y yo, ni Ferb ni inventos ni nada, simplemente nosotros 2 el bosque y el lago. Conversamos sin importarnos el paso del tiempo, en mas de una oportunidad Phineas trato de sacar las galletas de la canasta, no lo logro. Volvimos a hacer el concurso de las piedras, lo deje ganar esta vez para que no se esfuerzo tanto. A pesar de todo, me estuvo refregando su falsa victoria en la cara, de broma.

Antes de darnos cuenta el sol ya se estaba ocultando. me pare y me dirigí al lago-Hey!, a donde vas?-Me pregunto Phineas.

-Quiero alimentar a los patos-Le conteste sacando una bolsa con pan-Vienes?-Le pregunte esperando a que me acompañara.

-Nah, yo me quedare aquí, ve tu si quieres-Dijo recostándose en el árbol como solía hacer en el de su casa.

-Oh…, si claro…-Le conteste tratando de ocultar mi tristeza.

A los diez minutos, regrese, era aburrido estar alimentando a los patos sola, Phineas seguía en la misma posición que lo deje cuando me fui, pero había algo extraño, casi no se movía, el único signo de que estaba vivo era el subir y bajar de su pecho que indicaba que respiraba, y es mas probable que los chancos vuelen a que Phineas Flynn este asi sin hacer nada. Me acerque mas y escuche una especie de soplidos..., se había quedado dormido?, Lo mire mas de cerca, si definitivamente, estaba dormido.

Debería sentarme junto a el?, no me respondí, y lo hice. Bostecé , también estaba cansada, mis parpados se ponían pesados, y sin darme cuenta estaba apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de el, mi cerebro me decía que me pare, que se podía despertar y que seria un lio explicarle todo, pero mi subconsciente me decía que me quedara allí y que nada malo sucedería. Le hice caso a mi cerebro y estaba a punto de pararme pero…

En ese instante Phineas se movió y yo me quede estatua, rogando para que no se hubiese despertado y antes de que yo me tranquilizara por completo, me abrazo fuertemente y me acurruco en su pecho como si fuese su almohada .Extrañamente, había agarrado esa costumbre desde hace un tiempo. En ese momento estaba en shock, mi ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado y mi cara totalmente roja. Al parecer su subconsciente me encontró un muy buen remplazo. Trate de zafarme de su agarre pero era muy fuerte y no quería despertarlo. Al poco tiempo me rendí por el cansancio, cerré lo ojos y me dormí

* * *

Me desperté, veia un montón de lucecitas a través de mis parpados , cuánto tiempo había pasado?,abri los ojos y me sorprendió muchísimo. Tenia apoyada la cabeza en el pecho de Phineas a modo de almohada, el tenia un brazo alrededor mío y con el mismo me acariciaba el pelo desinteresadamente. Estaba despierto y no parecía incomodarle el hecho que estuviese acurrucada a su costado. Y eso no era lo único, habían millones de luciérnagas revoloteando por todo el bosque, Habían millones de luciérnagas revoloteando por todo el bosque.

_You would not believe your eyes _

_If ten million fireflies _

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

De donde había venido eso?, era prácticamente un susurro pero en el silencio que había , se escuchaba claramente. Voltee, era Phineas, lo que me pareció totalmente ilógico, el no solia cantar muy bien.

_Cause they fill the open air _

_And leave teardrops everywhere _

_You'd think me rude, but I _

_Would just stand and stare. _

En el momento que dijo eso, se paro con cuidado para no asustar a las luciérnagas que revoloteaban por el bosque, jalándome a mi con el.

Las luciérnagas empezaron a ponerse alrededor de los arboles, volando en círculos haciendo que algunas hojas se cayeran a suelo.

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That planet Earth turns slowly. _

_It's hard to say that I'd _

_Rather stay awake when I'm asleep, _

_Cause everything is never as it seems._

Las luciérnagas se dirigieron a lado del bosque que tenía el lago, Phineas me jalo hasta allá siguiéndolas, mientras cantaba esa estrofa extendiendo un brazo hacia el cielo , la luna y las estrellas.

_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs _

_From ten thousand lightening bugs _

_As they tried to teach me how to dance. _

_A foxtrot above my head, _

_A sock-hop beneath my bed, _

_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread._

Las luciérnagas nos envolvieron a cada uno individualmente, y el viento hizo que mi pelo y el de el volaran para arriba igual que unas tantas hojas que habían quedado en el suelo.

_Leave my door open just a crack. _

_(Please take me away from here.) _

_Cause I feel like such an insomniac. _

_(Please take me away from here.) _

_Why do I tire of counting sheep? _

_(Please take me away from here.) _

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep _

_To ten million fireflies. _

_I'm weird, cause I hate goodbyes _

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell. _

_But I'll know where several are _

_If my dreams get real bizarre _

_Cause I saved a few, _

_And I keep them in a jar._

Me jalo hacia detrás de un árbol y me hizo una señal de que no hablara mientras el seguía cantando en voz baja, nos asomamos detrás para ver a las luciérnagas que parecían buscarnos. Una se paro en la nariz de Phineas y otras dos se me posaron en los dedos, en un segundo todas las demás estaban revoloteando alrededor nuestro. Phineas me tomo una mano y me jalo hasta la orilla del lago donde la mayoría estaban. Todas se empezaron a alejar y Phineas canto con tristeza los últimos versos de la estrofa

_I'd like to make myself believe _

_That planet Earth turns slowly. _

_It's hard to say that I'd _

_Rather stay awake when I'm asleep _

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

Me cogio ambas manos mientras cantaba lo que parecía ser la última estrofa, podía sentir su mirada fija en mi, no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, tenia miedo de cometer alguna estupidez que llevara todo a perder. Sin previo aviso solto una de mis manos, en ese momento quise llorar ante la expectativa de que solo me soltaría e hiciera como si nada hubiera pasado, pero lo que hizo fue muy diferente. Me tomo por la cintura y me atrajo hacia si momentáneamente. Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora. Soltó mi otra mano y me levanto la barbilla. Me digne a mirarlo directamente, me miraba tiernamente, estaba sonrojado al igual que yo y tenía un brillo especial en los ojos. Me acaricio la mejilla y acerco su cara lentamente hacia mi, mis parpados se volvieron aun más pesados que cuando uno tiene sueño y los cerré.

Me besó.

Mas tarde…

Phineas abrió la puerta de su casa, esperaba que tampoco hubiese llegado tan tarde, al menos todos seguían despiertos y concentrados en sus actividades.

-No crees que es un poco tarde para regresar de una cita con tu novia?-Phineas se altero ante la pregunta, levanto la mirada y vio a su hermana observándolo de una manera que no le agrado mucho. Todas las miradas de la casa, incluso la de Perry se posaron en el. Phineas abrió la boca para protestar y rápidamente la cerro un poco frustrado por ya no poder responderle, la sonrisa de su hermana se amplio generosamente.

-Buenas noches…-Dijo Phineas a regadientes un poco molesto, subió las escaleras y se cerro la puerta de su cuarto.

-Parece que dormirás en la sala esta noche Ferb…

-Callate!

-Eso que tenia Phineas en la boca era brillo labial?

-Si, definitivamente.

En la casa de al frente…

Isabella entro de puntitas a su casa, con suerte su madre estaría durmiendo, pero estaba muy equivocada. Tampoco es que hubiese sido tan silenciosa considerando la sonrisilla tonta que tenía en la cara.

-Estas son horas de llegar jovencita? –Isabella no le respondió , solo se quedo allí como estatua.

-Estas castigada, una semana sin internet ni televisión, entendido?-Le pregunto su mama molesta.

-Si…como digas-Le respondió antes de dirigirse a su cuarto con la misma sonrisa dejando entrañada a su madre.

* * *

**jeje, hola!, creo que he mejorado respecto a la narracion de este tipo de escenas, ustedes que dicen eh?**


End file.
